


Trust Can Vary

by zuuloo



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, adjusting with one another, homura and hyoga love that idiot for some reason, mozu is an idiot, theyre stupid and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuuloo/pseuds/zuuloo
Summary: Mozu Hyoga and Homura move in together but unfortunately someone makes a mistake with the bed arrangements.
Relationships: Hyouga/Momiji Homura/Mozu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Trust Can Vary

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo first drstone fic and it’s for these three. I love them sm, we deserved more of them

Moving in together with his two significant others.

Hyoga was against it. He hated the idea. Not because he didn’t love Homura or Mozu or anything but because he didn’t know how long his sanity would last if he stayed with them for 24/7. 

Homura on the other hand insisted that they all have lived together. Him and Homura had been dating for about a year now and Mozu joined their relationship six months into that. She said that if they were all under one roof they’d be closer together, and she wanted a place to call home.

Bullshit, Hyoga thought but he didn’t want to fight her on it. She was surprisingly stubborn once she made her mind up.

And finally Mozu… well he didn’t oppose the idea of living together at all. It was mostly because he was tired of living with Kirisame. He didn’t really have anywhere else to go but even so, his cousin’s constant nagging was driving him to insanity. “Take out the trash,” “Pick up Amaryllis from work,” “Clean the house before Kohaku comes over,” He was SICK of it (those are basic chores he is just a very lazy man). Not to mention that he was the chef of any house he entered, and cooking for three, occasionally four when Kohaku visited (which was _all_ the time), he wasn’t fond of it. He barely had any time during the weekdays to hang out with his partners because of his work during the week, he felt like a maid.

So when Homura called him and said she wanted her, Hyoga and himself to live with one another he happily obliged.

Also he would definitely be okay with cooking every night if it were for them. Actually, he had to because the last time Homura and Hyoga were in the kitchen, they almost burned down Kirisame’s house and all three of them would have ended up as dead meat that day. Homura probably would have gotten a pass cause Kirisame seems to approve of her. _‘The privileges of being a woman,’_ Mozu calls it. 

Finances weren't a huge issue when buying the home. At least on Mozu’s end it wasn’t. Hyoga was stacked for reasons that he didn’t question and Homura was a well-known gymnast who made more than a decent amount of money and Mozu was a cook which paid well if he did say so himself, but again he didn’t have to worry about rent. Better for him anyway. 

What he _did_ have to worry about was ordering the decor and furniture for their new owner apartment and _boy_ did he mess up somewhere.

“Mozu.” Hyoga spoke.

“Yeah babe?”

“You were in charge of buying the bed.”

“Yes you're correct about that.”

“For the three of us...”

“Mhm.”

Hyoga stared down at the bed in disbelief while Homura sighed disappointedly.

“This is a queen sized bed.”

“Yup that does look like the case.” Mozu replied nonchalantly which received him a flick to the forehead by Homura. She had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach him, how cute.

“HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIT HERE EXACTLY?!” She yelled.

“Well you see the thing is…” Mozu scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I thought I bought a king size I swear!”

“Obviously you didn’t think enough.” The white haired male rolled his eyes.

“Keep the snarky comments to yourself babe, we all make mistakes.”

“A mistake is accidentally dropping a plate on the ground, or missing the bus, not _buying a whole different bed size.”_

“Okay okay relax, we can make this work. I’ll order a new bed right now and it’ll be here by tomorrow morning. How does that sound?”

“It doesn’t sound… horrible.” Hyoga said, still staring at the bed like it was the worst thing he had ever seen in his life. 

“Hmph,” Was all Homura gave him as an answer.

“Homura~ don’t be like that. I’m sorry okay?” He poked her cheek teasingly. She turned away from him to hide the creeping blush on her face.

Hyoga smiled softly at the two before quickly changing face and staring at Mozu sternly. 

“I’ll just sleep on the couch tonight while you two… Mozu just try not to crush her alright?”

“You have no faith in me! Remember when we slept in the back of your car on the road trip home, I didn’t crush anyone then.”

“Ah yes, how could I forget, You were tossing and turning all night while Homura slept tightly in the back .”

“I don’t want you to sleep on the couch.” Homura interrupted. “This is our first night together and I wanted it to be special, and Mozu don’t even say anything cause I know you’re gonna call me cheesy.”

Mozu grinned widely and hugged her. “Well you are cheesy, but it’s okay it’s cute.” He then opened his other arm signaling for Hyoga to join in on the hug.

They stayed like this for a while, warm in each other’s embraces. This was nice, they rarely had moments where they just enjoyed each other’s presence in silence. That had to do with the fact that Mozu could never stop talking but that doesn’t matter right now. 

“We still have to figure out who’s sleeping where and how.” Hyoga pointed out.

“Way to ruin a moment Hyo.”

“Leave him alone.” Homura kicked the back of Mozu’s shin.

“Ow! Now I’m the bad guy?”

“Yea, it’s just easier to pin things on you.

“Both of you are sickos… sickos I tell you!” Mozu exasperated, as extra as ever. But that’s what they loved about him. Being over the top was kind of his thing, it was definitely his thing when he walked up to both of them at the coffee shop six months ago and flirted with them both. Back then they were surprised at the action and Hyoga even cringed at the horrible pick-up lines he used, but it seemed to work because he weaseled his way into their relationship. Hyoga and Homura couldn’t have asked for anything different.

“How about Homura, you sleep in the middle so I don’t end up shoving you off the bed and Hyoga and I will sleep on opposite sides.” Mozu offered.

“And what if you topple me in my sleep, Hyoga is a pretty calm sleeper—“ Homura said and Hyoga grinned to himself like it was the best accomplishment ever. “But _you_ on the other hand are not.”

“You hurt me, but I’ll be a great pillow.”

“No you won’t, your body is rock hard.” She said and Mozu smirked. _“Not_ a compliment by the way.”

“I’ll take it as one, and you’ll be fineee I promise!”

“The last time you promised something dealing with my safety I ended up in the hospital.”

“I remember that.” Hyoga chimed in.

“I’m sorry. I really thought I’d catch you.” Mozu shivered as if he just remembered war flashbacks. He basically did because everyone and their mama was on his ass for giving Homura a broken leg. Word of advice, do not agree to be Homura’s gymnastic buddy if you have zero experience.

“Fine okay, I’ll trust you this once… again. Now hop in the bed.” She said before cloning into the bed next to Hyoga. Mozu smiled before squeezing in next to her. Wow this bed really was too small. _My bad_ he thought.

With that and a couple of awkward shifting in between the blankets, they finally went to sleep.

—

Darkness.

Darkness was all Homura saw when she opened her eyes in the morning. She felt soft dreads against her face as well.

Mozu definitely did _not_ keep his promise whatsoever, but she couldn’t blame him. It’s hard to control how much he moves in his sleep.

Not only could Homura not see anything because of the hair of her boyfriend converting her eyes but she also couldn’t feel her right arm either.

Mozu was laying across both her and Hyoga and Hyoga unfortunately was laying on her arm all night and now her arm felt like static on a TV. 

She nudged Mozu but he wouldn’t budge and _God_ was his body heavy. Maybe going to the gym every day wasn’t a good idea after all. Well the more Homura thought about it, it had its pros and cons, the only con being right now, that is. 

She slapped the back of his neck lightly and Mozu sprung up.

“What, who, where, who’s there?!” His arms automatically came up in a fighting stance and Homura rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“It’s me you idiot, and I woke you up cause you’re too heavy.”

“So I wasn’t a good pillow after all?”

“No, _I_ was the pillow for _you.”_ She laughed.

It wasn’t soon before Hyoga woke up as well.

“It’s too early to be this loud.” He said while rubbing his eyes.

“We literally spoke like four sentences.” Mozu chuckled lowly which made Hyoga m’s face turn red. Ugh, Hyoga would never tell him straight bit he _is_ attractive. Mozu’s head is already big as it is, no need to fuel it.

Before they could say anything else the sound of the doorbell rang through their ears.

“Oh, that must be the new bed,” Mozu propped up before heading to their front door.

Homura and Hyoga didn’t bother getting up, I mean the man knew how to sign a receipt off (they hoped). They weren’t so confident when they heard a scream come from outside their bedroom though.

Mozu walked back into their room with a… smaller than average box for a king sized bed.

“Mozu what the fuck?” Hyoga asked (more of a statement than a question).

“I am so sorry.”

“This is a fucking KID not king but KID sized bed…”

“Yeah so the thing is—“

“How did you mess up even more??”

“I really can’t tell you to be honest.”

“FUCK IT, you’re taking the couch tonight, and Mozu, never buy anything ever again.”

“That’s completely fair.”

And so that was the start of their new life living together, and trust me, there were a lot more mistakes made as time went on. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @senkuoi


End file.
